parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 7: Food Fright
Here is the seventh part of Daniel Pineda's version Puffa Steam Train for Nintendo 64. Cast * Puffa as Rocket Robot * Edd as Dr. Gavin * Bill as Whoopie * Scar as Jojo * Sonic as Tinker * Schemer as Tinker * Yoshi as Cat Challenger * Mario, Luigi, Kenan, and Kel as The Presidents Transcript * Narrator: Puffa puffed out of the temple and swung up to the Food Fight area. He went up all the food he ate to get the machine parts. His engine crew grabbed some food, sweets, and drinks, and ate it too as well as their own. They began going higher and higher while collecting tickets and the Tinker tokens. Edward and Henry piled on more coal, ate more candy, shovelled more coal, and drank more drinks. Puffa ended up feeding the troll with some sour food, no matter how sour foods he liked to try out. Then he went high up and right into a pipe which took him up. * Narrator: As Puffa managed to make it to the top, he leaped into the SpiderRider, and could steer with the analog stick, but could accelerate too with B, or brake and back up with A and exit by pressing R. He leaped onto some platforms to get more and threw a rock at a switch to activate a ramp. Then he flew back, and climb on the SpiderRider, but sped faster to activate some ladybugs in the water, just to activate some doors to collect some tickets. As Puffa went into the cave of the mouth of the monster, he had to be careful of any obstacles that got in his way. * Puffa: Ouch! I really should be careful, because I've bumped into two hand objects twice. * Narrator: Puffa was right. So he puffed up to the other side and threw two objects at the monster's eyes and after getting the last tinker tokens and tickets, he fell in the water, and nearly drowned, but was able to get out, and managed to get home safely to meet Sonic. * Puffa: I think I can! (sets off as the people and workers hop on board his coach, wagons, and caboose) I think I can, I think I can, i think I can, I think I can... (as the Nothing Can Stop Us Now music plays) * Gordon: {sings} When your feet are dragging on the ground Stand up and face whatever you're afraid of (Stands up but gets blown back by smoke as Yoshi laughs) When pandemonium is all around... * Misty: (sings) That's when you find out what it is you're made of. * Gordon: (sings) If you will just believe it's true Then there is nothing you can't do There's not a mountain that you can't climb There's not a river you can't make it over There's no tomorrow that you can't find if you try I know you're gonna make it Nothing can stop you now! * Puffa: I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can! * Entire Cast: (sings) There's not a mountain that we can't climb! There's not a river we can't make it over! There's not tomorrow that we can't find if we try! You know we're gonna make it! Nothing can stop us now! (instrumental as Henry and Edward pile on more coal and shovel it into the furness) Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now... Category:Daniel Pineda